


Quench

by Everren, infinitegalaxies



Series: Quench your Thirst [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward!Ben Solo, Blow Jobs, Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Hiking, Holding Hands, Horniness, Making Love, Making Out, Mentions of alcohol, Mild degradation and humilation in service of dirty talk, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pantry Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Rock Climbing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual innuendos, Shower Sex, Snuggling, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, dirty mouth cinnamon roll Ben, even more horniness, intentional underwear viewing, lots of sweat, mutual creeping, potential dehydration, really thirsty, rey is wet in more ways than one, staring like a creep, thirst, unintentional underwear viewing, we have to be quiet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: A very sweaty Rey runs out of water on her hike and borrows some from a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix/Dopheld Mitaka, Kaydel Ko Connix/Phasma, Kaydel Ko Konnix/Phasma/Mitaka, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/C3PO in Human form, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Quench your Thirst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812190
Comments: 164
Kudos: 450
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 9 Squares Reylo Challenge. Prompt was "thirsty."
> 
> This was supposed to be way, way, shorter, but that is just not my way.
> 
> Shoutout to [JadeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLight/pseuds/JadeLight) for the late-night beta!

Rey fell behind her group of friends as they set off enthusiastically down the trail ahead of her. As soon as she’d agreed to go on this hike she had regretted it, but her outdoorsy friend group insisted. She had already cancelled on them so many times and she was finally out of believable excuses. 

She wiped her brow with the back of her wrist and adjusted the gray bandana knotted around her neck. She was no stranger to high temperatures, having grown up in Arizona, but the swampy heat of North Carolina was something else entirely. It felt like she was walking around in someone’s mouth. Sweat dripped down her cleavage and she felt wet rings form under her arms the moment they had stepped on the trail. She was grateful for her loose running shorts, which let a breeze waft onto her tortured nether regions from time to time, but she had chosen wool socks and hiking boots for the rough terrain, and they felt like mobile saunas. 

Rose had enthusiastically registered the group for this hike through a professional tour company. The chipper guide, Poe, was all sorts of irritatingly excited to be leading them through the dense trail, which was covered in large roots, large rocks, and fallen trees. There was little respite from the exertion as they alternated between climbing over forest detritus, scaling steep hills, and navigating between hanging vines, spiky plants, and strategically placed spider webs. 

If she had to hear “We’re almost there. The view is totally worth it” one more _damn_ time, she was going to yeet herself off the edge of the next available cliff. 

She took another enthusiastic gulp of her rapidly dwindling water, even though they had only just arrived at their first pit stop: a scenic vista halfway up the mountain. Her throat was so tight and she was breathing quite heavily due to the straight up cardio session to which she was being subjected. It was only a matter of time before she ran out of liquid, so she swore to herself to conserve it from that moment forward. 

Finally, she caught up to the group and found a fallen log next to the cliff face to rest on. 

Kaydel plopped down next to her. “Isn’t this _so_ much fun?” 

She looked positively radiant, her hair in her signature twin buns atop her head, with barely a drop of sweat to mar her flawless complexion. _Totally unfair._

“It’s just so… hot. I’m almost out of water.” Rey shook her water bottle in the air and frowned. 

“Oh, me too, definitely parched, and not just because of all the hot dudes in the other group. Can you even believe?” 

Rey’s eyes darted to the rest of the hikers. In addition to her friends Rose, Finn, Jannah, and Kaydel, there were two other parties. One was a surprisingly fit older couple: a tiny woman with oversized glasses and a too-tall walking stick, with a much taller man who held both of their bags, overflowing with hiking necessities. The other was a group of four young friends. Rey’s eyes glanced quickly over a red head with a perpetual sneer, a much taller blond woman in head to toe Lululemon, and a much shorter brown-haired man who seemed slightly afraid of both of them. But of the four, Rey’s eyes were most drawn to a tall, dark-haired, brooding man. He seemed even less enthused than Rey to be there.

She watched as he shuffled the toe of one of his Jordans in the dirt, scattering the smaller rocks gathered on the surface. The other three seemed to be having a spirited debate about who would be the most likely to survive the apocalypse. He turned his face towards the valley beyond the cliff and she took in his striking profile. She almost dropped her nearly empty water bottle but caught it just in time as the smooth metal began to slip through her sweat-dampened fingers. She didn’t even realize fingers _could_ sweat.

She shook herself out of her reverie, lest he catch her staring like some kind of creep. Remembering Kaydel was still beside her, she turned to her friend.

“Yeah, I’m kind of feeling the tall, angsty one.” 

“Ooh, Rey, I like your style. I might go for the mean red-headed one, although he may be more of Rose’s type. I think Finn’s finally ready to take the next step with Jannah, if she hasn't given up on him already. Maybe we can hit up a bar after and see what the alcohol has to say about all this! I think I saw some cool divey looking place on the way here!”

“Kaydel, I hardly think I’m in any position to flirt over drinks. I’m practically drenched here! What is it with this climate?”

“Oh that’s right, AZ girl! Yes, it is a bit more humid than you’re used to, that’s right. Well, you still look pretty _hot,_ if you know what I mean.” Kaydel winked enthusiastically. 

“Thanks, friend. I’d kill for a cold shower right now. Do you know how much longer?” 

“Poe said it’s only a couple of miles to go. That guy is a riot!”

 _Miles._ “Great,” Rey replied. _Just fucking great._

Rey and Kaydel joined the group as Poe waved his arms for everyone to follow him back onto the trail. Rey put her water bottle in her small drawstring bag, willing herself to use it only when absolutely desperate. 

Twenty minutes later, it was empty. 

* * *

Ben gazed wistfully out at the sweeping green valley below. They were only halfway up this fucking mountain and he couldn’t wait to get back down to sea level. If he had to hear about how Hux’s “cunning and wit” were essential survival skills in the apocalypse one more damn time, he might have to find a boulder upon which to dash his own brains out. Mitaka swore this would be fun and he was “doing it for the gram,” but he was also head over heels for Phasma and her neverending rotation of colorful yoga ensembles. Ben could appreciate that she was attractive, but she scared him a little bit. Good for Mitaka, if Phasma actually returned his affections. The guy needed to relax and let loose a little, for once.

He took in the other two groups - one a diverse mix of men and women who seemed _very_ excited to be here, and an old couple that had actually packed enough things to survive the apocalypse. His eyes fell upon two women who had separated from the bigger group, where they were perched on a log. 

He hadn’t noticed the brunette earlier, who must have fallen behind the group on the way up. She wore a tight, light gray tank top that showed the barest hint of cleavage and had a dark gray handkerchief looped around her neck. Her tanned skin was positively _glistening_ in the afternoon sun, and he practically gulped as he took in her long, lean legs that seemed to go on forever--until they ended abruptly at her loose nylon shorts. They were the kind that runners wear with the little notches at the side that showed a tantalizing amount of upper thigh. When she shifted positions, he swore he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath. _Red… lace._ He quickly turned away and decided to busy himself with kicking some tiny pebbles around, hoping she hadn’t caught him staring, as his cheeks bloomed red.

The annoyingly perky tour guide prompted everyone to follow him back into the dense forest, and he held back to (not at all) creep on the beautiful woman reluctantly joining the group ahead.

As he fell into step behind her, he took note of the dark patches of sweat on the upper back of her tight top, and the band of bare skin just above her waistband. The bottoms of her shorts fluttered intermittently as she walked, revealing the curves at the bottom of her ass, sending a shiver of desire straight to his cock. He suddenly, _desperately_ needed to know how they would feel under his hands as he lifted her up to straddle his waist. A vision of pounding into her against a sheer rock face leapt into his mind, unbidden, but not unwanted. He quickened his pace to catch up with his friends, having lagged behind in his wanton reverie.

* * *

They had almost reached the summit and hopefully would not linger long once the selfies were taken, so she could finally get the fuck off this godforsaken rock. She would never again feel guilty for saying no to her friends’ awful fucking ideas for “group bonding.” She wanted nothing more than to bond with a shower, some soap, and a gallon of margaritas. Maybe going to a bar after this wasn’t such a terrible idea, if she didn’t fall victim to severe dehydration first.

She noticed that her group was now in front of the four darkly-clad hipsters that included the mysterious pensive man who had caught her eye earlier. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was checking her out in spite of the fact that she was now more sweat than human. Rey resisted the potent desire to turn around and see if he actually was. 

Poe paused in front of a large rock face. It looked nearly vertical; had to be a slope of at least 70 degrees. It was conveniently covered in cracks and clear footholds, and was a highly trafficked area, so not impossible by any means. This hike was allegedly _intermediate_ but Rey didn’t realize this meant emulating the _Free Solo_ documentary. She did enjoy rock climbing from time to time, but no less than indoors, with the AC on full blast and a secure safety harness. Nothing like _this_. Behind them, a committee of vultures circled ominously in the distance.

Rose could see the trepidation on Rey’s face. “You can do this, Rey! Look at those biceps.”

“Yeah, sure, Rose. I’m not too worried about my ability, it’s more that I’m not used to this humidity. I’m almost completely out of water.”

“Here take a sip of mine. Between all of us we should be able to spare a little. But you are sweating, like, a _lot._ I think maybe you should get yourself checked out.”

Rey fixed Rose with a scowl and swiped the baby pink Hydro Flask out of her hands, taking a sip without breaking eye contact.

“Thanks,” she grunted, shoving the bottle back in Rose’s hands.

“There, that’s better,” Rose smiled, ever chipper in the most adorable and positively aggravating way. Rey started to plan her revenge as she hoisted herself up into the first foothold and began scaling the steep rock.

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Hux whined as they navigated towards a sheer rock face.

“One more tough bit and we’ll be at the top, ya whingy bastard,” Phasma scolded.

Ben had not been able to keep his eyes off the slender brunette and her provocatively soaked tank top, nor her enticing shorts, for a single moment since they left the halfway point. As they approached the rock wall, he immediately realized he would be now viewing her from _beneath._ Luckily, Hux's constant complaining was, for once, a welcome distraction.

The older couple was surprisingly good at climbing and was already halfway up the rock face. The freakishly tall husband stayed close beneath his wife, pushing her up at her butt to keep her from slipping down. It was actually kind of impressive, considering he was wearing two backpacks stuffed to the brim.

Ben shook his head and steeled himself for what may be his first ever rock climb with a giant boner. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and soft black athletic shorts. Not the best choice for hiding his substantial dick. He now deeply regretted his sartorial choices for that day, choosing comfort over stealth. Who knew a hike could be so _erotic_?

He was at least grateful he was now behind, or rather, _below_ her. Hopefully she wouldn’t look down to see his brand new appendage. He made sure that was the last to climb up, taking advantage of the group’s distraction to adjust himself and tuck the offending member in his waistband, lest he alarm the others or cause a disturbance to the local wildlife. 

Climbing was surprisingly effective at calming him down. That is, until he chose to look straight up. She was nearly at the top now, and her legs were spread wide so she could capture the various hand and footholds. _Yes, that is red lace._ He paused his climb to rest his head against the cool surface and breathe deeply. He did not want to die if his raging boner decided to overpower the elastic and propel him off the rock. 

He distracted himself with his anger at being here in the first place, and how he would get them back for all of his pain and suffering. He managed to make it to the top in one piece, despite the steel pole in his shorts. 

He climbed over the top and stood up, dusting his hands off on his shorts and stepping forward away from the dangerous edge. When he finally looked up, his eyes immediately locked with hers. Her mouth was hanging open a bit. One hand toyed absentmindedly with the scarf at her neck while she thumbed at her lip with the other, like she was entranced by the sight of him. Her eyes scanned down his body, landing at the large Nalgene bottle dangling from the side of his backpack. Feeling bold, he decided to walk over to her. She looked extremely… thirsty.

Her eyes widened considerably as he approached. “Hi, I’m Ben.” 

“Uh, hi, I’m sweaty… er, Rey. Sorry, I’m just really, really hot. And you’re-- what did you say your name was?”

“Yes, it’s pretty _hot_ today. Are you okay? You look a little…”

Rey shook her head frantically. “Oh, no, no, no I’m totally fine, I just… I ran out of water before we came up here and now I’m starting to feel a little weird.”

Ben sprang into action and unclipped his bottle from his pack. “Oh, you can have some of my water. That’s… dehydration, you know, thirst is important… you wouldn’t want to...”

He decided to shut his mouth and awkwardly proffered the wide, heavy bottle, holding it out in front of him like a geeky version of a sommelier.

She met his eyes as she reached for it, her fingers accidentally brushing his as she took it. A little tremor went through her body at the feeling of his skin on hers, and she almost dropped it. His hands were so _big_ they wrapped all the way around the giant cylinder. It must weigh five pounds. Suddenly she couldn’t wait to get her mouth on it. All horny thoughts left her brain at the thought of _water._

She lifted the rim to her lips and it was like _heaven._ It was ice cold and felt so good over her dry lips and heavy tongue, flowing into and cooling her dessicated throat. She closed her eyes and moaned a bit too enthusiastically as a trickle of water escaped the edges, dripping down over her chin and down onto her chest, the icy trail disappearing between her breasts, making her jump. 

“Oh, my god, that’s cold!” she gasped, nearly dropping the large bottle again. Her tiny fingers could barely reach around the sides of it, and she had to grip it with both hands to keep it from falling. She slowly screwed the cap back on and handed it back to him… _Ben._

“Hey, thanks,” he said nervously, taking his bottle back. He forced himself not to think about that extremely fortunate trickle of water that now found its home between her perky breasts, becoming one with the salty sweat that coated the delicate skin there. He tried not to think about the fact that the outline of her red lace bralette was visible, and that he knew it was red because one of the straps was peeking out at her shoulder, and that it matched her _panties._ He tried not to think about what her nipples tasted like, as he glimpsed the form of them ghosting through the taut fabric of her top. 

_Is he staring at my tits?_ Rey wondered, but not for long as she stared back at his. She looked at the broad planes of his muscular chest straining against his tight black t-shirt, showing just a hint of nipple. She looked at the way the tight sleeves strained against his biceps that flexed tantalizingly, as he took the bottle back from her. She noticed his strong jawline, his large ears peeking from beneath a curtain of dark wavy hair, and the pattern of moles dotting his face, leading up to honey-colored eyes with a darker ring of milk chocolate circling the pupils. 

It took her a second to realize they were both staring at each other a bit too intensely for complete strangers. Only they had shared the same mouth space, and they had clearly _noticed_ a few things about each other. 

“Thank you,” Rey said breathily as they continued to meet each other’s gaze. 

“You are _most_ welcome,” he replied, looking down sheepishly. _Ahh, you nerd!_ He was normally not this nervous about women. Perhaps because he was always scowling, no one really approached him. A few drinks in him, or an introduction from a mutual friend, was what typically got him into bed with someone. But never had he felt like _this._

Rey still felt hot and sweaty, but the water had quenched as least one type of thirst. She suddenly felt another type of thirst entirely, and it was for this shy, quiet, mountain of a man. 

“What are you doing after this?” She almost gasped at her boldness. She did not typically flirt this much, and typically not while drenched in her own perspiration.

Ben felt a jolt of fear course through his body, but answered anyway as if compelled by unnatural forces, “Hopefully something with you?” 

An uncharacteristic smile broke over his face. He could almost hear his friends’ surprise murmuring over the pounding of his own heartbeat.

Rey smiled in return. “Well, there’s this dive bar down the road we were thinking of going to later…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tilted her head back and let out a quiet moan, reaching up to fist the soft fabric of his t-shirt, lest she topple off the bar stool. Thankfully, it had a high back to prevent her from swooning down to the sticky floor. He placed his hand, hot from its congress with her bare skin and cupped the back of her neck. He tugged the knotted bandana down with a crooked finger and licked slowly up the side of her neck before taking her lobe between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Rey’s eyes shuddered closed at the full body pleasure he created with just his mouth. 
> 
> “Exactly what I thought. Delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to fellow Den member [@driverherondale](https://twitter.com/driverherondale) for the beta!
> 
> What happens at Maz's Castle _stays_ at Maz's Castle.

Rey squeezed into the back of Finn’s white Jeep Cherokee, along with Kaydel and Rose, while Jannah took her rightful place in the front seat. Finn settled into the driver’s seat and Jannah’s hand instinctively reached across the center console to thread her fingers with his. Jannah leaned over to lock lips with Finn, the kiss growing more heated by the second.

“Get a room!” Kaydel bellowed sending everyone into a fit of heat-induced giggles. 

“Just for that I’m putting on country music!” Finn retorted from the front. 

A joint “Noooo!” erupted from the backseat. 

Finn hit the country station preset on the radio. His dad loved it and had made Finn program it in, giving him the perfect way to troll his rowdy passengers whenever they acted up.

“Get your own vehicle if you don’t like it then!” He smiled as he put the car in gear and peeled out of the dusty parking lot toward the main highway. “So where are we going anyway?”

Kaydel pulled up her phone and swiped to the bar she had saved. “It’s called Maz’s Castle and it’s about 5 miles down the road in Takodana. I saw it on the way here. It looks like a total dive but we also all look like total shit so I think we’ll fit right in!”

“Speak for yourself!” Rose shouted and pinched Kaydel on her upper arm, sending her phone flying into Rey’s lap.

“Settle down ladies,” Rey replied calmly in her proper British voice as she followed the movement of the little ghost creature on Kaydel’s Waze app. “It’s like Kaydel said Finn, just 5 miles up on the right.” 

Kaydel gingerly took her phone back and stared at Rey with a goofy smile on her face.

“What?” Rey said, feeling very exposed.

“So, I saw you talking to Dark and Stormy, is he coming or what?”

Rey’s entire face and neck turned a mottled pink. 

“Let’s hope so. I did give him my number just in case.” 

“OH MY GOD! AMAZING!” Kaydel shrieked. Finn cranked up the country station. 

“Keep it down will ya I’m trying to hear my _tunes_.”

“Oh my God Finn, please! We have suffered enough!” Rose retorted. 

“I think it’s starting to grow on me,” Finn joked as Jannah rolled her eyes at him and switched the station to something more palatable.

“I think that’s enough torture for today,” she smiled, bringing their joined hands to her lips to give a quick smooch to the back of his.

“Eyes on the road lovebirds!” Rose scolded from the back. She was eager to have a drink and suss out if that snobby looking redheaded guy was single or not. She would keep her plans to herself for now while everyone was focused on Rey and the tall goofy one. Rose didn’t like being in the spotlight in general ,and it had been a while since she’d gotten it in. Seeing her ex eyefuck his new girlfriend every five seconds in the front seat certainly wasn’t helping either. She needed to make her move before Kaydel did. That shorter dude was clearly in love with the blonde Amazon woman.

They pulled into the gravel parking lot of Maz’s Castle, immediately realizing it was as far from classic medieval architecture as a building could possibly be, with wooden castle shapes bolted to the awning and painted like a sad carnival ride to resemble spires and towers. A strand of faded colored flags sagged beneath the sign denoting the bar’s name and they fluttered limply in the light breeze. 

“There had better be air conditioning.” Rey grabbed her bag and heaved herself out of the backseat, her clammy skin peeling reluctantly off the leather seat like dried Elmer’s glue. 

The blast of cool air was blissful as they sauntered in through the heavy front door. It was dark inside, all the windows mostly blocked with large neon beer brand signs. 

“First round’s on me!” Rey declared as she made a beeline for the bar and ordered a house margarita on the rocks and a bottle of water. 

She slammed a fifty dollar bill on the counter and chugged the bottle of water in one go. The familiar-looking bartender, a petite older woman with glasses, took the bill gingerly as Rey slammed the empty plastic bottle on the counter, picked up her sweaty margarita glass and licked the rim of salt before chugging that too. 

“I’ll take another, along with a round of your cheapest, shittiest beer for these three—and keep the change.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Kaydel replied, taking a can of Pabst Blue Ribbon from the bartender. 

“Glad to see you’re getting properly hydrated,” a voice spoke from behind her. 

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. She rued the fact that she hadn’t even checked her hair in the mirror or thought to put on some eyeliner—not that she brought any makeup on this trip in her tiny drawstring sport bag.

“Holy shit, you scared me!” Rey replied, looking up into honey brown eyes. “I didn’t realize you all had beat us here. Can I buy you a drink?”

Ben lifted his beer bottle up to demonstrate he did not, in fact, need a drink. 

“I’m good but thank you. I would offer to buy you one but it looks like you’ve already beaten me to it.” He smiled sweetly and his eyes locked with hers. 

Rey smiled and stared back in return and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. 

“Woo! Take that! I win!” Finn yelled from across the bar where he was killing it at darts. His aim had really gotten better since Jannah took him to archery lessons for a date one weekend.

Rey snapped out of it. “Thanks, that’s sweet. I was just really thirsty, as you can imagine. This A/C is a life saver after that hike. I can’t believe how sweaty I am, it’s so embarrassing,” she rambled, looking down at her top. 

Thankfully the dark pools of sweat at the edges of her light gray tank top had dried. She made a silent prayer that she didn’t smell bad. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I think you look great,” he smiled wider. “ _Glistening_.” 

His eyes drifted down to her lips and then back up to meet hers. She felt a little pulse between her legs at the compliment and bit her lip. She could see him better in this darkened room than under the blazing sun. He was handsome; devastatingly so.

“That’s the nicest thing you could probably say to me right now. I usually am more put together than this, though, I swear. Anyway - where are your friends?”

Ben lifted his bottle of Newcastle Brown Ale and gestured to the far back of the bar to a darkened corner where Hux, Phasma and Mitaka slouched in a booth like a pack of off-duty vampires. 

“They’re still cooling off. They’re actually kind of nice when you get to know them but they can be dicks to people they don't know as well. Don’t take it personally.” 

“Sure, you could probably say the same about my friends, but they’re actually a pretty good time.” Rey nodded her head towards her group.

Finn and Jannah were taking turns creaming each other at darts while Kaydel and Rose whispered quietly over their gin and tonics, sneaking super obvious glances at the darkly clad hipsters. Kaydel was into the short brunette one and Rose had played it cool, but Rey had seen her sneak a few glances at the redheaded one. The shorter brown-haired guy was obviously enamoured with the statuesque blond in yoga gear, but she seemed like she couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there. Rey couldn’t help but smile at the two disparate groups juxtaposed against each other.

Rey realized she had forgotten all about her margarita. As she turned around to pick it up, she felt Ben glide his fingertips gently across her lower back as he set his bottle down on the worn wooden bartop before taking a seat at the neighboring stool. She felt a shiver course through her entire body at the sudden intimate touch. 

She took a breath and sat down next to him, taking a sip of her melting drink before swiveling towards him. Her knee bumped against his as she turned, making her achingly aware of his proximity. She started to swivel back and realized she liked the fact that they were touching, already so familiar even though they had just met. 

Ben looked down where their knees were now joined and looked back up at Rey nervously. She ran her finger over the lip of other glass and bit her lip again. 

“You’re really pretty,” he finally spoke. 

She blushed and smiled as she stirred her drink with a tiny black straw. 

“You can’t possibly mean that—I’m a total mess. I probably smell awful. I’m approximately 90% sweat and 10% human right now.”

His curled hand slowly drifted to her knee and he slid his knuckles up barely touching her, before opening his palm and firmly squeezing her bare thigh. 

“I don’t think you understand. I have been thinking about touching you all day long.” 

Rey’s skin sang at his touch and goosebumps pebbled along the lengths of her tanned legs. She nearly dropped her drink and decided it would be wise to place it back on the bar.

“Well, I suppose you’re not alone. I may have been checking you out as well.” She smiled nervously. 

His eyes drifted to her neck where a patch of bare skin glistened between her grey bandana and her tank top and bra straps, the red still peeking out. He kept his left hand on her thigh and reached up with his right to slide a finger under the two conjoined straps. 

“I noticed this too. Red. I like red.” 

Heat pooled between Rey’s thighs and she clenched her legs together as they both leaned towards each other. He pulled his finger from beneath the straps, and leaned over and ghosted his lips over the shell of her ear as he whispered, “I bet you taste delicious. Salty _and_ sweet.”

Rey tilted her head back and let out a quiet moan, reaching up to fist the soft fabric of his t-shirt, lest she topple off the bar stool. Thankfully, it had a high back to prevent her from swooning down to the sticky floor. He placed his hand, hot from its congress with her bare skin and cupped the back of her neck. He tugged the knotted bandana down with a crooked finger and licked slowly up the side of her neck before taking her lobe between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue. Rey’s eyes shuddered closed at the full body pleasure he created with just his mouth. 

  
“Exactly what I thought. Delicious.” 

He pulled back to look her in the eyes and drew both hands over her neck and jaw, holding her still to look at him. Rey licked her lips and closed her eyes as his mouth descended and covered hers. Despite how forward he was being, he was extremely gentle. She tasted the remnants of his bitter ale, mixed with the salty tang of her sweat. His tongue slid over her lips and she opened her mouth to receive him and clung harder to his shirt before reaching around to clasp his broad, muscular back. She was nearly sliding off the stool and was both bereft and relieved when the kiss ended and he stood up. 

“Where are we going?” Rey giggled. Ben lifted her bag from the hook under the lip of the bar and grasped her hand in his much larger paw. 

He pulled her in so her entire body was flush against his. 

“I want to take you somewhere where no one can hear you scream.”

Rey stilled and looked at him quizzically, “Wait, you’re not about to murder me are you?”

“Oh, God no,” he said, releasing his grip a bit. “I’m sorry, I’ve had a couple drinks, I’m not normally this aggressive. I basically haven’t been able to calm myself down since I first saw you today. I have a cabin not too far from here - we’re all staying there for the weekend. Hux just got his heart broken and we wanted to get his mind off of things. I’m sure I could convince them to stay here a bit longer, and maybe you and I could just, you know, hang out.” 

“Okay, I didn’t really get the whole murdery vibe from you but I had to ask you know. That sounds like fun. I’ll just have to let my friends know, in case you actually are a murderer,” she laughed with a pat to his chest.

Ben craned backwards to face seven pairs of eyes all glancing in their direction. They all resumed playing it cool as Rey peered around Ben’s back. 

“Too many witnesses,” he laughed. “I think I’ll stick to being an accountant.” 

“Oh, interesting. I’m learning more about you every second. I just need a minute, you know, to powder my nose.” 

_More like wipe down my entire body with a paper towel._ Rey wondered if he would notice her taking a shower if she snuck off to one of his bathrooms when they got to the cabin. She couldn’t believe she was actually headed home with a stranger, but Ben gave her a warm, comforting feeling. And he had practically melted her insides when he had licked her neck. It was thrilling to be so _wanted._

She slipped out of his grasp to head towards the bathrooms, looking back over her shoulder to find him smiling warmly at her, as if she were the sun and he were but a grateful plant.

She hurried down the hall, selecting the first open door she could find and slamming it behind her. She was grateful it was a single occupancy so no one would catch her taking a sink bath. 

She tossed her bag onto the counter and turned the tap on, eager for the cool water. She quickly hammered down on the lever of the paper towel dispenser, gathering a large wad to hold under the faucet. She mopped her forehead and cheeks, now glad for her lack of mascara and eyeliner, which surely would be smeared everywhere at this point. 

She dabbed at her throat and cleavage, enjoying the cold compress immensely. Her body still throbbed with a different kind of heat as she pondered the kiss at the bar. She untied her bandana and stuffed it in her bag before pulling her hair down to comb it with her fingers. 

She heard a rustling of the knob and nearly jumped out of her skin as the door opened. In her haste, she had forgotten to lock it.

_Ben._

“Oh shit, sorry this is actually the men’s room,” he stammered.

“Oh, it is? Fuck! I was in such a rush I didn’t even look. Anyway, it’s a single, so..”

He hovered in the doorway, staring at her, his gaze darkening. He pressed his lips together as he smoothed a hand through his thick dark hair, and stepped forward just enough to shut the door behind him, before leaning back against it.

“Do you… need some privacy?” she asked tentatively.

“No, I was just trying to get away from our friends while I waited for you. But, no, I don’t want privacy.”

“Oh,” she replied. He took a step towards her, causing her to back up against the sink. She steeled herself with both hands against the counter as he closed in on her. He was so tall, and broad and he dwarfed her despite her above average height. 

His hands slipped over both of her hips, his thumbs drifting over her hip bones while his fingertips dug gently into the flesh where her back lower back swelled into soft curves.

“You’re so, so beautiful,” he whispered, looking down at her as the space between their bodies slowly disappeared. 

She tilted her head back as he closed in for a kiss and whimpered as he pulled her tight against him. 

He threaded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss as his other hand drifted lower to pull her away from the counter and cup her ass. She melted into him as he reached down with both hands and lifted her up to sit upon the small counter next to the sink, knocking her bag onto the floor. Neither of them noticed as her hands clawed at his t-shirt and down his chest, over what she now realized were rippled ab muscles, and she reached around to clasp at the fabric at his back, as he leaned her back to nuzzle and suck on her neck. 

He forced her legs further apart with his body, bringing himself even closer, and Rey gasped as she felt his hard length grind against her through her thin running shorts. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in—lavender soap, Secret deodorant, and the distinctly primal scent of her sweat. To him, it was absolutely intoxicating.

“Do you see what you do to me, Rey? Imagine trying to climb a rock like this. All I could think about was bending you over a boulder or fucking you against a wall all day. Every time the wind blew I could see this tight, perfect ass of yours peeking out with the little red panties and all I wanted to do was rip these off of you, or pull them to the side so I could slide right inside of you,” he growled, reaching down to squeeze with both hands, as he drove his hardness against her. 

Rey gasped and clasped her arms around his neck, and they connected foreheads, breathing heavily as he pulled her hips into his, rocking her and grinding his length against her center, reducing them both to primitive creatures, driven only by desire, his lustful words making her abandon all reason. 

They locked lips again, hands roaming all over, as if to map each other's bodies entirely through touch. 

“Ben, I thought about you too. I didn’t think you even noticed me until you gave me your water. That was so fucking nice of you.” 

Rey barely finished speaking as a moan erupted, his hard cock hitting her in just the right spot. She ground back down on him in response, feeling her pleasure build. She was truly dry-humping a strange man she just met, while perched on a dirty countertop in a dive bar bathroom and she had never been more turned on in her entire life. 

He leaned back to drag his fingers over her lips, pulling her bottom lip down, as he continued to let her ride him. He traced down her chin, and her neck, cascading his fingers softly, down past her clavicle, and between her breasts, where her skin grew clammy again from their efforts. 

“You drank it so fast, that it ran all down your chin, and your neck. I watched the water drip allll the way down to here. I was so jealous of that drop of water.” 

He leaned forward, pulling the collar of her tank top down to lick a salty stripe up between her breasts, reversing the path previously traveled by his fingers, culminating at her open mouth, to plunder it with his tongue. He continued to lap wet kisses across her jaw, onto her earlobe and down the side of her neck, still thrusting into her. 

“Ben, I’m going to come from this, please don’t stop.”

He slowed his pace to press himself as firmly as possible with a long stroke into her clit before resuming his rhythm again, eliciting a shriek from Rey. He reached down to thumb her clit through the thin layers and held her steady with his other arm wrapped around her back, supporting her body as she finally convulsed through her climax. She dipped her head into his shoulder, her body winding tight as the waves of pleasure shot through her, before collapsing against him. He continued to press deep circles so she could wring every single pulse out of her orgasm. She grasped fistfuls of his shirt as she panted into his chest, little moans of ecstasy escaping her lips. She barely registered that the sounds were coming from her own mouth. 

“Did that feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she groaned into his t-shirt, willing herself to sit up straight with his support. “That was incredible—but I want more,” she rasped sleepily. 

His face broke into a million-dollar smile and he laughed. “ _You’re_ incredible. I could watch you do that all day.” 

“But what about you?” she replied, a look of genuine concern on her face. 

She was in a state of utter bliss and completely pliable. She would do whatever he asked of her today and every day going forward if he could make her come like that. 

“What did you have in mind sweetheart? Because I can think of a lot more things I would like to do to you and I’m not sure it’s sanitary to do them in here.”

“Like what?” She looked at him seductively, coasting her palms over his chest lightly. He sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together. 

“Well, first of all, I'd strip off this little tank top and these little fucking shorts so I can see this red lingerie you’ve been teasing me with all day.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“Then I would lick these pretty little tits,” he said darkly, running the backs of his hands down the sides of her breasts. Goosebumps again. She could get used to being touched this way.

And then I would kiss all the way down, and lick you here,” he trailed his fingers down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, barely making contact, making her clench her legs together. “Right through these panties until you begged me to rip them off.” 

Rey suppressed a groan as it tried to escape her throat and bit her lower lip instead. She leaned back and steadied herself, placing her palms flat on the counter—an invitation.

“But not here, though,” she whined a little. Who _was_ she?

“No, not here. I’d want to spread you out on my bed, really take my time with you. Run my tongue all over your delicious skin. Salty and sweet. I bet you taste good everywhere don’t you?” 

“I haven’t had any complaints,” she replied, smiling devilishly.

“I can’t wait to find out for myself. You’re coming back to the cabin with me.” 

It wasn’t a question. 

“How far is it Ben? How long of a ride?” The thought of waiting for his dirty mouth on her again felt like torture.

“About ten miles East. We could be there in fifteen to twenty minutes if we hit the lights right. Driving is going to be difficult with you in the car, though, I think.”

“Ben. I think maybe it would be best if we eliminate any distractions for you first. For safety.”

He looked genuinely confused.

“I can’t help but notice you’ve stayed hard for me this whole time. She reached down to palm him through his basketball shorts. His eyelids fluttered shut as he sucked in a breath through his nostrils. His hands instinctively grasped her waist. 

“Distractions, huh?”

“Yes, I am thinking of the one in my hand right now,” she confirmed, squeezing firmly. “It’s my civic duty to both us and everyone else on the road to take care of this for you.”

Rey hopped down from the counter, purposefully sliding her body down the front of his. She backed away a step as he released her to the ground, promptly dropping to her knees, before yanking down the elastic waistband of his shorts and boxer briefs. 

Her eyes widened as his large cock bounced forward, backing away slightly as it nearly dropped right onto her face. “You've been tested yeah? Nothing to worry about?” She wrapped her hand around the hot, hard base of him.

“Yeah,” he stammered; the word barely leaving his lips before he entered hers.

She popped him out of her mouth.

“Me too. Good. And I’m on birth control, so don’t hold back.”

“Fuck,” he replied as her mouth enveloped him again.

She held him firmly in her hand as she pulled him in as deep as her shallow mouth would allow, noting that he, too, tasted salty. It was so thrilling, blowing a stranger in a dive bar bathroom. Rey could not comprehend what had come over her to bring her to this very moment in her young life, her knees resting on worn linoleum tiles, a tall, dark, and handsome man’s hand fisting her hair. 

He groaned as she worked her tongue on the underside of his shaft, letting him pump in and out of her mouth, relaxing her jaw, minding her teeth and relishing the feeling of having her face gently fucked. 

“Rey, you’re unbelievable. I can’t wait to take you back to the cabin and fuck the shit out of you, Princess.”

_Princess._ _Sweetheart._ Her cunt throbbed despite her recent orgasm. She wanted more, more more, and smiled around his girth at what might happen next. Should she fuck him now? Or should their first time be more...special? He did say he wanted that, but that was before he made her come without even trying.

_Salty and sweet._ She was both. She contained multitudes. 

She looked up at him as she twirled her hand around the base of his cock, wet with her saliva, letting her hand twist and glide in tandem with his thrusts into her mouth. She looked up at him with doe eyes, and saw his head was thrown back in ecstasy.

“Don’t stop baby, don’t stop. You’re so good. Such a good girl. That’s it.”

_Good girl._ Fuck, this guy was going to kill her. She felt anything but _good_ at the moment. 

He looked down to see her smiling up at him, her mouth filled to the brim. 

“You like this don’t you, you dirty little whore. You like how I fuck your mouth, don’t you?”

_That’s more like it._ Rey nodded as best she could, the corners of her lips turning up slightly. 

His breath quickened, and Rey followed suit, sucking harder and taking longer, more determined pulls with her lips and tongue bearing down with increasing pressure. He folded forward and muttered incoherent syllables as his grip on her hair tightened, her scalp lighting up with pleasurable pain. 

“FUCK!” he yelled, enough to make her jump, and she braced herself for the onslaught of the hot spurts of come that painted the back of her tongue. She enthusiastically swallowed it all down, staring up at him as he straightened up and stroked her hair gently.

He lifted her up with firm hands under her elbows and tugged her tight against his body, and she fit perfectly, nestled under his chin. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, squeezing her tightly. 

“I hope that was okay,” he said, his once filthy mouth suddenly kind and wistful. 

She leaned back to look in his eyes. “That was amazing, Ben. Now please, let’s go before I soak through these shorts. I’m dying to get you inside me.”

“Shit, you're perfect. Let’s get the fuck out of here shall we? As fun as this was I kind of don’t want our first time to be here.”

“Ben, that is incredibly sweet considering you just called me a dirty little whore. But now that I’m thinking a bit more clearly, it’s probably for the best.”

He laughed and kissed her gently and sweetly on the forehead, nose and finally, her lips. It was a soft, lips-only kiss that quickly turned heated with tongues and teeth. 

Ben growled and slapped her ass, gripping it tightly with both hands. “Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

Rey smiled devilishly. “ _Fine_.” 

Another soft kiss and they cleaned themselves up before heading back out into the bar. 

* * *

Kaydel sat alone next to the abandoned dart board, swirling the dregs of her gin and tonic, as she watched Phasma and Mitaka speaking in low voices, pressed up against each other in the corner booth across the room.

“I’m just scared, okay?”

“It’s okay, Phas, I’m scared too. You scare the shit out of me actually. But I don’t know, I guess that’s what I love about you.”

Phasma stood up to tower over him. 

“You… love me?”

Mitaka stood up dramatically, bringing himself closer to look up into Phasma’s eyes. 

“Of course, you statuesque, stunning woman. I’ve loved you since we first met at First Order Accounting. You took my breath away when I saw you present at the company meeting. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since, Phas.”

“Oh, Dopheld,” she sighed, lifting him up for a kiss.

  
Kaydel looked on longingly, both happy for the new couple she had just met, and sad for herself. Everyone was paired up now, except for her: Finn and Jannah had left ten minutes ago to “grab a phone charger from the car,” and Rose and Hux had pretended to go put a song on the jukebox, only for Kaydel to turn around to see the front door slamming shut. Rey and Ben had both gone to the bathroom separately, but that was a long time ago. 

_Yeah, they’re definitely fucking,_ Kaydel decided.

Phas turned around to glance back over her shoulder at Kaydel.

“Well don’t just stand there, Blondie, come over here.”

“Me?” Kaydel gulped.

“I don’t see anyone else here. I think we should all… talk,” she said seductively, reaching out her hand. Kaydel grasped it tentatively, and Phasma pulled her into their trio. 

“So Dopheld, there’s quite a few things we need to talk about as well.”

  
  


* * *

Outside, a sleek black car peeled out of the parking lot, a shock of red hair visible through the open driver’s side window, and a woman’s hand waved out the passenger side before flipping the bird back at the bar. Finn’s Jeep rocked rhythmically, a romantic country song blaring from the speakers, barely covering the passionate moans emitting from the back seat. 

Ben and Rey emerged from the restroom with pink cheeks and tousled hair, pulling at their clothes self-consciously, only to find Phasma sandwiched between Kaydel and Mitaka in the corner booth, her arms around both of them possessively.

“Hey lovers, looks like you’re ready to head back to the cabin,” Phasma cooed. 

Ben smiled. “I see you are too. Shall we?”

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey’s shoulder and she reached up to grasp his large fingers. She looked up at him. “Please tell me you have your own room.”

“Oh sweetheart, I have my own room, my own balcony, and my own jacuzzi. He leaned down and whispered in her ear “And an extra toothbrush.” 

She shivered as he placed gentle kisses along her ear. 

“Let’s go, Phas. Is Hux already on his way there?” Ben asked, and Phasma nodded back.

“Where’s Finn and Jannah? And Rose?” Rey looked at Kaydel.

“Fucking… and Rose absconded with the ginger,” Kaydel responded with an eye roll. 

“Well, good for all of them, then. Please tell me there is enough room in your car,” Rey groaned, not eager to sit in Finn’s back seat at the moment. “I’ll text Finn the address.”

The group assembled themselves and paid their tabs, and they all headed out the door back into the harsh sunlight. Rey was thankful that Ben’s group weren’t into carpooling so she could have Ben all to herself, distractions be damned.

Maz’s Castle was quiet now. The air conditioner hummed rhythmically. Behind the bar, Maz buffed a pint glass with a dish towel. Her eyes twinkled knowingly behind her oversized spectacles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) and [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/users/xinfinitegalaxiesx).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a summary - enjoy your porn, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren) for the excellent beta and for adding exactly what this chapter needed, so poof you are a co-writer my dear!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this PWP that I have no idea where it's going or why beyond how I want them to do it next! Tags have been updated!
> 
> _Stay thirsty, my friends!_

Apart from shifting from park to drive, Ben’s right hand remained firmly clasped over Rey’s for the entire duration of the fifteen-minute drive back to the cabin. His knee bounced frantically at each stoplight as if willing it to turn green with the sheer force of his nervous energy. 

Rey glanced over, taking in his regal profile as he strived to keep his focus on the road, his Adam’s apple bobbing each time he swallowed or cleared his throat. 

  
She was so tempted to reach over and grasp his thigh, longing to inch her hand up just high enough to tease, but perhaps not high enough to run them off the road. Or maybe she could just dip a finger under the hem of the shiny black fabric of his basketball shorts and trace through the fine hairs peeking out there, hinting at the pure manliness of him underneath. 

_ No, Rey, control yourself.  _ Was there some magic chemical in his semen that was turning her into a wanton slag? She normally wasn’t like this. He had also said he was out of sorts and blamed it on the alcohol. However, she had only seen him drink one tiny beer. She was still slightly floating a bit from her two swiftly-pounded margaritas, but she could certainly handle much more liquor than that, even in her slightly dehydrated state.

Clearly their chemistry was something more  _ biological, primal.  _ The scent of desire and the taste of sweat must have activated their ancient cave-brains. 

Regardless of the reason, she wasn’t sure she would make it to a bedroom or even to the front door — if he thought  _ she _ was delicious, he looked positively  _ mouthwatering _ to her. 

Now that she had tasted him, she wasn’t sure the craving would ever subside. 

She tapped her fingers nervously on her thigh and squeezed his hand gently as she focused her attention on the greenery rushing by her window. It was beautiful out here, so far from the city where she and her friends lived and worked. It was great to get away. She still hated hiking, but the benefits of getting out in the great outdoors could no longer be denied.

Ben hit the turn signal and peeled off onto what Rey assumed was just another backcountry road. That was until a huge, stately home appeared at the end of what she now realized was a long private driveway, lined with ancient oaks. 

“Ben, I thought you said you had a  _ cabin _ .”

“Yeah, it’s a cabin. See?” He gestured towards the front of the massive estate. “Logs.”

“Ben, a cabin is a small, little building, with maybe a porch out front. This is a fucking mansion!”

“Well, technically yes,” he leaned over as he shifted to park, “and I intend to have you in all twenty-eight rooms, on every surface, if you’ll let me.”

Rey squirmed in her seat as his lips met hers. He reached up to cradle her jaw in his warm palm, then pulled back slightly and tucked a loose tendril behind her ear, his eyes searching hers. 

“Is that so?” she replied breathlessly as he continued to stroke the side of her neck and stare directly into her soul. 

“And the balcony too. Definitely on the balcony.”

Rey grinned and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Maybe we should start in the shower.”

Ben reached down to unhook his seatbelt, laying one more firm kiss on her lips before opening the door and practically falling out of the car. He looped quickly around the front of the car to open her door for her and extended his hand. 

Rey beamed up at him and took it, nearly shrieking as he pulled her up into another kiss, hands searching her body, curling down under her ass, lifting her to straddle him as he pressed her into the back door of the car. 

She moaned as he kissed up and down the sides of her neck and reached up to capture one of her breasts, his thumb sliding past her nipple, bringing it to attention. 

“I can’t wait to taste all of you,” he groaned desperately, as he started to rut his hips into her core. 

“Ben,” she rasped. “Shower, please.” 

He snapped to it and let her slide down his body, his pupils returning to a normal size as he straightened himself up. He smoothed her hair down with both of his hands on either side of her head, before pulling her in for yet another sweet kiss. 

“Sorry, I just can’t control myself around you. Totally sober now, really nothing left to blame except how fucking sexy you are.” 

He leaned into the passenger side to grab her bag, then took her by the hand, slamming the door shut with his foot. 

Rey followed in a trance, still keyed up. Every one of her nerve endings was on fire for this big, sexy redwood of a man.

He led her up the grand front steps and moments later, as if by magic, a goddamned  _ butler _ answered the door. 

“Master Ben, welcome back!” A reedy, silver-haired, British man welcomed them. He was clad in a crisp waistcoat and pinstripe slacks with a black tie and rolled up sleeves. He nearly bowed as he opened the door and let them pass.

“Miss…”

“Rey,” Ben replied. “This is my new friend Rey.” 

“Ah, Miss Rey, the pleasure is all mine. My name is Charles. I’ll be seeing to your every need while you stay here at Skywalker Manor.” 

“Thanks, Charles,” Ben cut him off. “If you could have dinner ready by seven, that would be great. We’ll be… busy, for a bit.”

“Absolutely, sir, but please, do take off your shoes before you retire to your chambers, won't you?”

Rey stood in stunned silence gaping at this exchange and quickly complied, shucking off her hiking boots and tucking her socks inside. As soon as she stood back up, Ben tugged her down the wide hall towards an  _ elevator. _

“Ben, I thought you said you were an accountant.”

“Yeah, family business. I don’t really like to talk about it.” 

He paused to press a button and almost immediately the elevator doors popped open. 

  
“It’s only two flights but I can’t kiss you and walk up stairs at the same time,” he joked as he pulled her in and pressed her against the wall. He hit the number three and cupped her jaw, slanting his mouth over hers.

Rey moaned appreciatively and grasped his waist, noting the hard muscle that seemed to cover every inch of his torso. His shirt lifted slightly letting her trace his soft, damp skin with a single finger, the feel of him making her dream of replacing that digit with her tongue.

The elevator dinged and the doors parted noiselessly. He stepped backwards into the hall, yanking her forward by the hand again. She felt like she was under a spell. At this point, she would follow him anywhere.

“Aren’t you going to tell me why I’m in an episode of  _ Behind the Gates _ right now?”

“Sure, eventually,” he teased impishly, running his free hand through his hair. He smiled and led her down a dimly lit, plushly carpeted corridor with oil paintings hung every few feet and rustic side tables set with stained glass lamps. 

He stopped before one heavy, wooden door with iron hardware, then scooped her up in a bridal carry, eliciting a surprised giggle from Rey, and reached behind himself to depress the door handle as he backed inside. He turned around so Rey could take in the floor-to-ceiling windows with an incredible view of the pine forest and the mountains beyond. 

“Ben, oh my God.” 

Her jaw dropped open, and Ben nuzzled her neck and behind her ear as she took in the gorgeous view. He placed her down slowly and led her to the windows, standing behind to wrap his arms around her and continue to place kisses along her neck and shoulder. 

“I like hearing you say that. I can’t wait to hear you say it again.” 

She smiled and looked up at him over her shoulder. He took the opportunity to kiss her again, and she turned around and laced her arms around his neck. She could get lost in this forever if she let herself. 

She pulled away abruptly. 

“Ben. Shower.” She felt like a broken record.

  
She extricated herself from his embrace and spun around to take in the large, well-appointed suite. There was a huge, dark-wood four-poster bed against a wall clad in floor-to-ceiling pine planks. The bed was covered in a white duvet with tons of fluffy white pillows, in stark contrast to the dark green and black throw rugs scattered about. In the corner was a huge, brown, leather armchair, perfectly worn-in, draped with a cozy, black and white, buffalo plaid blanket. 

She turned around slowly, scanning for another door so she could finally get relief from her sweat-soaked garments. A large, barnwood door had been left slightly ajar, so she walked toward it to slide it open along the wrought-iron track affixed above the doorway. 

Her eyes popped out of her head yet again when she took in the massive ensuite bathroom beyond, with its oversized clawfoot tub — white on the inside and hunter green on the outside — and open, white marble shower, with copper-colored jets pointing in every imaginable direction. There were two sinks side by side, laden with every size towel that could possibly come in a set, and then some. Two white, fluffy robes hung on hooks, as if they were just waiting for her and Ben. 

“This is like a hotel, Ben. It’s stunning.” 

“Thank you, it’s nice to finally have someone to show it to… and share it with.”

She turned around and fixed him with an inquisitive stare. 

“Do you mean to tell me that you’ve  _ never _ brought another girl back here?”

He looked down and laughed in the most adorkable way as if he were somehow shy instead of the horny maniac who’d been groping her since they walked in the door (and before). However, when he looked up, his gaze darkened and he took a few steps toward her. Heat rushed through her body at his predatory approach. 

“I have never had a reason to. I’m rarely here, and it’s not like there’s any other woman even close to as amazing as you are just walking around out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“I’ll pretend that’s true,” she smirked, crinkling her nose. “Either way, I don’t mind. That robe over there is hereby claimed.” 

She ducked away as he closed in on her, and headed for the shower. 

“This is as big as my first Brooklyn apartment!” she marveled, turning around to count all of the showerheads.

Ben smiled as he watched her spin around like Julie Andrews in  _ The Sound of Music _ . He took his time walking over to her, enjoying how pure her sense of wonder was over something he had started to take for granted. One thing he could never imagine taking for granted was this perfect, entrancing woman, whom he was so close to being naked with — writhing and connected in every way possible.

He wanted her so bad, more than he had ever wanted any woman in his entire life, despite the fact that he barely knew her. What was it about her? He needed to be inside her, and soon. He couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen just thinking about it. 

Ben closed the space between them and inadvertently pushed her back against the wall, activating all of the showerheads at once, dousing them both in frigid water. 

They yelped in unison, but there was no escape as they were pelted with water from every angle. 

“Jesus FUCK, that’s cold!” Rey yelled, trying to escape the spray to no avail.

“Sorry, sorry.” He reached behind her to shut the water off and made a mental note to adjust the settings later on. 

They stood, dripping and staring at each other, their hair wetly plastered to their heads. His ears poked out adorably from under his thick, black locks, making him even more endearing to her. 

She reached up to pinch his earlobe and dumbly said, “Ears.”

“Yeah, they’re big, I know.”

“No, I love them,” she smiled. 

She reached down to pull up the hem of her tank, cringing at the way the freezing cold fabric suctioned to her skin. She peeled it up slowly, and his hands joined hers, working it up over her breasts, then her shoulders, pulling her neckline out to prevent it from strangling her or getting stuck on her face. She paused momentarily with her arms locked over her head, his hands seemingly holding them up for her. He traced down her arms with the backs of his hands, eliciting a tantalizing wave of goosebumps that traveled down her entire body. He stopped just above her armpits as she started to squirm. 

  
“A little help here?” She was feeling increasingly trapped in the tightened, wet top. 

Ben’s eyes were transfixed on her chest, where her soft bralette was soaked through and the outlines of her hardened nipples peeked through the soft cotton fabric, trimmed with red lace. He looked up as if he had been hypnotized. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he stammered. 

He helped peel off the shirt until her arms could slip out freely, then tossed the twisted fabric onto the tile floor with a wet slap. He grabbed her face with both hands, weaving his fingertips through her soaked hair, and sucked her lip ever so gently between his teeth before diving in with his tongue. Before she could respond, he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach softly, hooking his fingers to pull her shorts down, careful to leave her panties undisturbed. She stepped out of them gingerly, bracing her hands on his shoulders. He was still fully clothed and she couldn’t help but feel a bit bratty about the fact that she was the only one exposed, until she remembered what he had said about wanting to see her like this, in just her underwear. It made her change her mind about sassing him. 

Lucky, that, because he quickly proved he was a man of his word. 

Leaning in, he enveloped her cunt with his hot mouth, his tongue pressing firmly on her clit through the soaked cotton of her panties, making her wail. He lapped up the gusset, following the tantalizing cleft her body made in the wet fabric with his tongue, looking up at her with something like reverence. She dug her fingers into his shoulder, grasping at his t-shirt, and threw her head back, her toes curling against the cold, wet tile.

“Ben,” she moaned breathily, grabbing a fistful of his drenched hair. 

He reached around her to cover both of her cheeks with his hands, kneading and warming her skin, all the while mouthing at her core. She shivered, whether from the cold or his touch, she knew not. 

“Well?” he slyly inquired.

“Well what?” she gasped, as he licked along the perimeter of the panties’ lace border. His tongue on her delicate skin shot fireworks through her veins. 

“Are you going to beg me to take these off?”

She looked down at him, her eyes glazed, lust clouding her mind. She would give anything to feel his tongue on her again. 

“Please, Ben.”

He licked up the other side, deep into the crease of her inner thigh, and her pussy throbbed.

“Please what? 

He pulled down the front of her panties and licked everywhere except for where she needed it, squeezing her ass fervently.

“Please rip these off of me, I need you to—” 

He kissed and suckled at her skin, pulling her panties down further, but not quite far enough.

“Say it.” 

“I need you to rip these off... fuck me with your tongue. Please, Ben, I need it.”

“Good girl,” he growled into her wet skin, yanking her panties down  so enthusiastically that one side-seam began to give way in protest .

He let them slide down to her ankles as he plunged his tongue into her slit. Rey folded forward and cried out, renewing her grasp in his hair as he probed deeply into her, sucking on her lips one by one and delving into every fold with long, luxurious licks. He let out pleased little moans as his greedy tongue swirled her clit, making her thighs quiver and shake. 

Sensing her trembling, he reached down to lift her leg and hook it over his shoulder, holding her firmly so she wouldn’t slip. Without faltering he resumed, his tongue rasping up her center and kneading her clit firmly in small circles, pausing periodically to suck deeply on it. He plunged two fingers inside her as he worked and stroked forcefully against her front wall. 

“Ben, fuck!”

She held onto his shoulders for dear life as her pleasure built to a crescendo. Her skin was cold but he lit a fire within her that reddened her cheeks and quickened her breath. She let go, the sounds of her moans echoing off the shower walls, and threw her head back, her eyes crimping shut, as her orgasm shuddered through her. 

Ben felt a warm gush on his tongue and moaned happily, lapping up her slick release as she leaned over him, stroking his hair and fisting his soaked shirt. 

He paused to look up at her admiringly, kissing each of her hip bones, before noticing the goosebumps pebbled across her stomach.

“I’m sorry, are you cold, baby?”

_ Baby.  _ Her senses returned and she realized she was shivering and not just from his expert tonguing.

“Yeah, actually, can we turn the water back on?”

“Of course. Just, uh, step closer to the wall so it doesn’t blast you again.”

He guided her gently to rest her back against a clearing on the wall and turned the shower heads back on. They sprung to life and he took the brunt of the cold water, sheltering her from the spray as best he could. 

The water heated up quickly, however, and he soon pulled her forward into his embrace so the myriad sprays could envelope them both, warming their bones. She huddled against him, resting her head on his broad chest, feeling… treasured. It was an odd sensation, to feel so close to someone she had just met. He pursued her ferociously, but he also treated her like a sacred thing, something to worship. She felt safe in his massive arms.

“That better, sweetheart?” he crooned, rubbing small circles on her lower back, then reaching up to tuck his hand under her bra to press into her skin.

“It’s nice,” she smiled up at him dreamily, her eyes fluttering shut. 

If her legs didn’t feel like jelly, she could fall asleep just like this.

Ben, however, had other plans. He reached up to unclasp her bra, gently pulling the straps forward over her rounded shoulders. She let her arms fall to her sides and relished the luxurious feeling of the water washing over her bare chest. She was completely exposed now and opened her eyes again, the realization dawning on her that he was still fully dressed. That simply would not do.

Without a word, she reached forward and plucked up the hem of his shirt, sliding it up his muscled torso. Her arms felt the strain of lifting the heavy, waterlogged fabric and he took over swiftly, sliding it up over his head with some effort and tossing it to the shower floor. She ran her hands over his chest and placed small kisses on his collarbone, and the tops of his pecs. 

Maintaining what she hoped was sincerely seductive eye contact, she hooked her thumbs in his shorts and boxer briefs and peeled those down as well. He shifted his legs to help speed up the process, then pulled her body against his, cupping her head in one hand and clutching her waist with the other, his now throbbing cock trapped vertically between them. The tender softness of her belly was a stark contrast to the taut muscle of his. The water filled the tiny valleys that existed between their bodies and the corners of his lips turned up as he remembered being jealous of one tiny drop of water sliding between her impeccable breasts. 

Rey’s cunt pulsed with wanting now that nothing stood between them except torrents of hot water, dripping down, over and between them. Her unquenchable thirst was but a memory. She had everything she wanted — perhaps everything she could possibly need — now, right now, in this very moment.

“Rey,” he whispered, holding her tight. 

He kissed her for what felt like the millionth time — but which somehow also seemed as sweet as the first — grasping her neck with both hands, his fingers wefting through her hair, his tongue sliding over and through her lips. She could taste herself there. 

Her hands found purchase on his hips, wanting more closeness, but she let out a surprised shriek as he lifted her up and backed her into the shower wall, her legs looping around his waist to hold on, skin slipping deliciously against skin.

He held her firmly with one hand on her ass as he steadied himself. She locked her arms around his neck and eased back into the wall, her heart racing, as he reached between them to fist his cock and align it at her center. Water gushed over him as he rubbed his cockhead into the slick still gathering there, coating himself before slowly pushing forward. He took his time, easing himself in as Rey adjusted to his girth. She whimpered a bit and he backed out achingly slowly, then drove back in again as her body opened up for him. 

“Ben,” she sighed breathlessly, feeling him plunge further into her with each gentle thrust. He was unhurried, savoring each exquisite pass in and out of her, so she let herself relax and do the same. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so nice and slow, baby. I’m going to take my time with you. There is no place in the world I’d rather be right now than deep in this beautiful pussy.”

He rocked into her as he spoke, and her head lolled forward onto his shoulder as a light spray misted over them. 

On the next roll of his hips, his fingers tightened against her flesh and he pulled her body down onto his cock, sheathing himself to the hilt. He paused there, breathing deeply, as if he might actually lose control after all, but then he pressed his chest against her, sliding his skin against hers, causing both of their nipples to harden further. 

He leaned down and took one of hers in his mouth, wondering why it had taken him so long to do so. She made a small noise in her throat and canted her hips slightly, seeking movement,  _ friction _ . 

“Ben, I need you to—”

“You want me to really fuck you now, don’t you, sweetheart? Is that it?  _ So _ impatient to feel me pounding you with my cock.”   
  


“Yes,” she breathed. “Please fuck me. Please, please, please..” 

Rey was not one to beg but the anticipation was excruciating. She felt so  _ full _ .

He rumbled a laugh and braced his hands under her ass to continue torturing her slowly. She felt herself sliding up and down the wall a bit as he moved inside her, and her arms and thighs ached as they clenched around him. He picked up his pace, pulling her away from the wall, so that he supported her weight fully, his hands roughly gripping her ass as he slid her up and down his cock, grunting with the effort. 

Rey gasped as he filled her again and again, bottoming out on each pass. She felt almost weightless in his arms. Their eyes met and, together, they both looked down to where their bodies joined. Rey wailed at the glorious sight of him pistoning into her. Ben groaned too and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I’m gonna come, baby, okay? You feel so fucking good and tight. I can’t stop.”

“Do it, Ben, come for me. I wanna feel you fill me up.”

_ Don’t hold back,  _ he remembered her saying right before she gave him the best blow job of his life.

The image was enough to tip him over the edge. 

“Gonna fill this tight pussy with my come, baby.”

His hips stuttered and he held her tight against him as his hot spend exploded deep within her. He let out an animalistic groan as Rey moaned along with him. He kissed her neck and shoulders and back up her jaw to receive the caress of her mouth in return, their lips lingering, pressed against one another’s. 

Rey couldn’t hold on any longer and let her legs slide down slowly, landing on the floor on her tiptoes as he softened and slid out of her. They stood there, leaning against each other, their loud breaths mingling with the rush of water still flowing around them. 

As the moments stretched on, Rey felt a laugh of sheer joy bubbling up in her throat and she let it out, her fingers sliding over his shoulders as she lifted her face to grin up at him. An answering smile spread across Ben’s face too, and they laughed together before he leaned in to kiss her again, slow and sweet, his hands framing her face. 

Ben snatched a fan-folded washcloth off a nearby shelf and gently cleaned what he could from between her legs, then he reached over and shut off the water before picking her up and carrying her out of the shower. He placed her down gently on a plush white bath mat and reached over to grab one of the fluffy robes to drape over her shoulders, holding it out so she could slide her arms into the sleeves. Rey let him tie the belt around her waist, dazed from being pelted with water for so long and a bit lightheaded from all of the temperature changes and physical exertion. She felt like she was floating outside of herself and was eager to be directed, hopefully, towards the bed.

Ben kissed her forehead and toweled her hair softly with one of the eighteen or so towels that had been laid out on the counter. Rey closed her eyes and hummed contentedly as she leaned into his touch. When she opened them again, somehow a towel had been fastened around his waist, and she watched as he grabbed the second robe and hoisted that on as well.

He took her hand and guided her back out into the bedroom, turning her around to sit at the foot of the bed. She smiled dreamily and scooted back to lay on the downy coverlet, stretching her limbs out as if to form a snow angel in the crisp white expanse. He laid down next to her, the robe falling open, his towel now discarded somewhere on the floor, abandoned during their brief journey to the bed. 

He leaned down to kiss her again, tracing her jaw with light fingertips, and slipping them down her throat, over her collarbones and under the neckline of the robe to playfully stroke the tops of her breasts. 

“That was—” she started.

He laughed softly and kissed her deeply, pulling her against him to slide his arm under her neck. She rested her head on his chest, still sprinkled with beads of water, and toyed with the terrycloth on his shoulder. 

“You’re so, so beautiful, Rey. So perfect.”

She blushed. 

“I think the same about you,” she replied.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. They fell asleep quickly, feeling sated and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) and [Tumblr](https://tumblr.com/users/xinfinitegalaxiesx).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey snuggles, what more do you need? (Oh yeah, gratuitous porn with feelings, coming right up!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everren) for her fantastic beta skills, keeping me in line and limiting my comma count to under 5,000.
> 
> This started as one chapter, but because of all the smut, I've split it into two!

Charles knocked gently at the bedroom door, putting his ear to the solid wood, as if he actually would be able to hear anything through it. He’d certainly seen Master Ben’s scrawny little arse plenty of times when he was a kid, but it may be traumatizing for all involved if Charles were to catch Ben and his new lady  _ in flagrante delicto _ . He gingerly pushed the door open, allowing the low squeak of the antique iron hinges to herald his presence.

When no eruption of foul curse words greeted him on the other side, he pushed into the darkened room. Lo and behold, the lovers were fast asleep, Ben clinging to her like a treasured teddy bear. Charles couldn’t help but beam at the sight of the first girl to be deemed worthy of a return to Skywalker Manor. 

He tiptoed quietly into the ensuite, grateful that the door was left wide open so as not to alert them to his intrusion. With only the light of the moon to guide him, he went about tidying the folded towels, and using the discarded ones as a makeshift laundry basket to haul up their soaking wet clothes from the shower floor. 

“My, my, my,” he whispered judgmentally. “These kids are certainly insatiable.” 

He made a mental note to invite his boytoy up here when he would once again have the place all to himself. Surveying the tidied space one final time and deeming it fit for further use, he marched triumphantly back into the ensuite.

He paused again before leaving to take in the endearing sight of his precious Ben, as peaceful as he’d ever seen him, and shut the door gently behind him as he backed silently into the hall.

* * *

Rey woke up first. It was pitch black in the room now, but when she arched back to look at the picture windows, she could faintly make out the tops of pine trees. She could only lean back so far, however, as Ben had her locked inside his arms, one serving as her pillow and the other cupping her waist possessively. 

She turned back to take in his sleeping countenance, his long lashes, his constellation of moles, his delicious lips. His brow furrowed slightly, and he whimpered quietly, pulling her in closer. With her free hand, she reached up to push his hair off of his forehead and carded her fingers back through it, savoring the soft silkiness of it. 

She had known him for less than twenty-four hours, but had already seen so many sides of him: the shy nerd who had bravely asked for her number; the bold stranger who licked her into submission on a barstool; the dirty talking dom who dry-humped her into oblivion on a bathroom counter and then called her both a good girl and a dirty whore right before she swallowed down every last drop of his come; and finally, the strong, tireless sex god who had pounded her into the next dimension in the shower after he’d made her gush all over his face. But now, in this darkened room, fast asleep, he looked almost innocent, a hint of the little boy he once was coming through his sleep-softened features. She couldn’t help but wonder if he could be  _ someone _ to her—someone that, maybe, she could love. That was, if she let herself. She shook her head, as if she had said the words aloud, and returned her focus to his oddly beautiful face, one she wasn’t sure she’d ever get tired of looking at. Every angle revealed a different facet of him, and she adored every single one. 

As if on cue, his eyelids fluttered open, and the crease between his eyebrows melted away at the sight of her. His face bloomed with a broadening smile, as sweet as a sunrise.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” she smiled in return. 

Ben rolled onto his back and stretched out, releasing Rey from his iron grasp. His robe, which he had never bothered to fasten in the first place, parted open even further, revealing the wide, toned length of his body for her to fully take in and enjoy. She grinned with increasing satisfaction as her gaze roamed over his sculpted torso, his toned abs and the trail of hair leading down from his navel to the dark patch of hair beneath. His dormant penis nestled softly there, seemingly docile and innocuous, giving no indication of what it was truly capable of doing—what it had  _ done _ to her. Rose and Jannah had always joked in the past about getting “addicted” to certain dicks and she could never relate—until now. She had never been so filled up,  _ and  _ fulfilled so completely by a lover. 

When he finally relaxed his body, he folded himself back over her, dropping his leg over her hips and pulling her in close to him. Her robe hitched higher, allowing his (quickly awakening) cock, to prod her thigh insistently, as if it were magically attuned to her lustful thoughts. Rey suppressed a giggle.

“What time is it?” he said dreamily, his voice still raspy with sleep, reaching up to stroke her hair.

“No idea. I woke up right before you did,” she replied. 

He curled her hair behind her ear and massaged her scalp lightly with his fingertips. 

“I bet you we missed dinner. Charles is gonna be  _ pissed. _ ”

“I’m sure my friends obliged him. Eating is one of our favorite group activities.”

“Oh, good. He’s used to having the place to himself, and when we come here he really goes all out. It hurts his feelings if you don’t appreciate all of his efforts.”   
  


“Noted! I still can’t believe you have a  _ butler,  _ though. You realize that’s not normal right?”

Ben laughed and stroked down her back. “Yeah, it is kind of unheard of nowadays, but Charles is like family to me. He practically raised me when my parents were working 24/7. Plus, he gets the run of this place when we’re not here, and we let him do whatever he wants, so it’s a good deal for him too. I bet you he’s having  _ Eyes Wide Shut _ orgies on the regular. Not much else to do out here,” he chuckled.

“Good on Charles,” Rey grinned in return. 

Ben’s face turned serious and his hand stilled on her back. 

“Rey, if I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?”

“Um, sure… It’s not the whole murder thing we talked about earlier, right?”

He huffed a short laugh. “No. I just need to let you know that I’m really, really glad you came back with me. Now that you’re here I feel like you’ve always been here. It’s weird; like, I just met you but I can’t remember what my life was like without you in it.”

Rey’s heart pounded. She was expecting him to proposition her for another round, not delve into her very soul with his romantic words. But the more shocking thing was that she felt exactly the same way.

“I know what you mean.”

Before she could expound on his confession with her own potentially embarrassing one, particularly about the fact that she may be addicted to that D, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. This wasn’t heated, or desperate like before, but urgent all the same, a claiming of sorts.

Before long, any ideas either of them had that this would remain a wholesome moment, were quickly extinguished in both of their minds as he rolled his hips into hers, his length hardening further, her body responding instantly, making her newly wet between her thighs.

She slid her hand over his shoulder, pushing his robe down, while he reached down to untie her belt and push hers open, eager to touch the warm skin underneath. They had already formed a sort of secret, unspoken bond through which they seemed to know exactly how the other liked to be touched: her with gentle caresses that sent goosebumps in waves across her skin, and him with firm kneading grasps, punctuated with the scrapes of her well-trimmed, yet wholly effective fingernails. 

Tongues melded and lips explored cheeks and chins, and jaws and necks, her shoulder, his collarbone and, without warning, her nipple in his mouth, gentle suction sending a thrill to her core. He rose up over her, peeling off his robe and settling between her thighs, never breaking his rhythm of covering her skin with his lips. He reached under her knees to pull her thighs up and loop her legs around his waist. His cockhead found her dripping entrance instinctively, meeting no resistance as he slid in effortlessly, their groans intermingling with the sudden, overwhelming reunion. 

This time it was soft, and slow, unhurried, forearms supporting his weight as his fingers splayed around her neck into her softly dried waves. He thrust into her slowly, her hips canting up to meet him, their bodies rocking in unison—a perfect fit. 

He propped himself up on both hands, so he could take her in fully for the first time, especially without water pelting him in the face. She was beautiful, her long, lean body toned, yet soft. His eyes trailed past her lips, to her clavicle, over her pert breasts and dusky pink nipples, still glistening with his saliva, then down to her navel and, finally, her neatly trimmed mound, soaked with desire, taking him as if she was made for it.

He reached up to palm her breast, driving into her firmly, but still taking his time, pinching her nipple just enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut and draw a pleasurable moan from the back of her throat. She opened her eyes and cupped his face with her hands in response and thumbed lightly at his cheeks, smiling reverently. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing, savoring the sensation of being adored in this way. 

As if the intimacy was perhaps a bit too much to tolerate for very long, he reached down to pull up her leg, bringing her foot all the way past his face, then rotating her effortlessly without losing the contact between them. He thrust all the way in before settling back down on the bed, now able to pull her back into his chest and slide an arm beneath her neck. In this new position, he grasped her thigh for leverage to thrust into her from behind. Ben licked and sucked her neck and earlobe, breathing heavily, beginning to ascend to his climax. Rey braced herself with one hand on the bed and grabbed behind her knee with the other hand so he could hold on for dear life as he lost himself in the sensation of burying deep inside her. From this new angle, his thrusts slammed into that perfect spot in front that escalated her pleasure to higher and higher levels, high pitched wails now belting from her mouth.

Eager to take her with him over that delicious edge, his hand slid down to press firm circles into her clit with the pads of his fingers. 

“Come for me, baby, come on my cock. You make me feel so fucking good.” His voice was high-pitched and desperate-sounding, full of need.

“Ben! Fuck! Fuck me harder, I’m so close!”

“You love this fucking cock baby? You love how I fuck you? So fucking wet and tight for me.”

Rey did love it, but words escaped her as he used two long fingers to gather the slick around his cock as it pounded into her, before drawing it up around her clit with long strokes, slipping up and down, faster and faster, as her breaths turned into incoherent whines. She finally let out a low, deep groan as she shattered around him in blissful release. 

He joined her in chorus, adding his own prolonged growl. His joy was primal as her hot cunt clamped down on him. He followed her not long after, holding himself deep inside, still pressing into her clit as she shuddered out the lingering pulses of her orgasm. 

He gripped her hip to keep himself deep inside, not yet ready to leave her generous, wet warmth. 

When his coiled body finally relaxed into a boneless heap, he pulled her back into him, his soaked hand gripping her jaw to turn her back for a deep, open kiss, slow and languorous, yet still greedy and insatiable. 

Rey moaned into his mouth, from relief, exhaustion, or perhaps the same fathomless pit of need to keep him inside of her in every way possible. 

She was suddenly aware of their commingled body heat, a film of sweat forming wherever their skin touched, her inner thighs drenched as he finally slipped out of her. 

There was nothing either of them could say in this moment that they hadn’t just said with their bodies. They had made love, and what more could be said between two veritable strangers in the face of such an overwhelming connection? 

He ended the kiss with the type of firm pressing of lips that one typically uses for a dramatic goodbye; except she wouldn’t be leaving, at least not tonight. He wouldn’t—couldn’t— allow it. 

It was the type of kiss that sends a wave of oxytocin and dopamine to coat one's entire brain. It felt like more than a just physical act—almost like it might mean something.

He pulled away, and they both opened their eyes again to stare. The silence was quickly and unceremoniously interrupted by a deep grumble emanating from Rey’s midsection, making them both laugh. Ben stroked her stomach softly. 

“I figure I should probably feed you, eventually, if I want to keep you,” he joked.

“That is most definitely wise. But first I really, really need to pee.”   
  


Rey clambered up, grabbing her robe and tossing it over her shoulders like a cape to scramble to the bathroom and clean up,  _ alone _ . She steadied herself with her hands on either side of the sink and took in her own reflection.

She looked freshly fucked: radiant and alive. Her lips were puffy and pink and her eyes were sparkling and clear. Her cheeks were rosy, and her chin was chafed from the slight stubble that had appeared in the many hours since they first met. She gave herself a quick wipedown using a dampened cloth from the generous supply on the counter and stole one of his combs to run quickly through her hair, being careful not to ruin her air-dried, natural waves. 

She remembered something about an extra toothbrush, so she opened a slim drawer between the two sinks to find a fully stocked drawer with not only brushes but toothpaste, floss and mouthwash. She took her time getting her mouth squeaky clean after all the dirty things that had been done to it, still hoping they might happen again before they inevitably parted ways.

Eager to get to the kitchen and eat literally  _ anything _ resembling food, she suddenly realized she would be doing it without any underwear, as they seemed to have magically disappeared while they slept. She could only hope the rest of their conjoined crew would be elsewhere in the massive estate so she wouldn't have to answer to their humiliating interrogations and waggling eyebrows. 

She slid open the barn-style door to find Ben resting on the bed with his arms up, fingers laced behind his head, with the top sheet draped just so over his pelvis, like a marble statue of an ancient god. 

“I thought you said you were going to feed me! Get up, lazybones,” she teased, walking over to stroke her fingertips up his shin. 

As she neared his thigh, Ben squirmed in response, revealing how ticklish he was, and Rey noted how wonderful it was to learn something new and precious about him in each moment they shared. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Give me one second and we’ll head down.” He stood, towering over her, and gave her a swift slap on the bum as he bounded over to the ensuite. 

“Oh, and don’t worry about your clothes, Charles will take care of that,” he shouted back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

So _Charles_ had taken them after all. Rey didn’t think she would ever get used to the idea of having a butler, then chided herself for thinking she would even have the opportunity to do so. They had only just met and she was already mentally inserting her future self into his life without even trying. 

Rey grabbed her phone out of her bag to find a ton of missed texts and phone calls. 

“Shit! Ben? I don’t think anyone knows we’re here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I decided one more chapter of porn will close out our lovely tale. Thanks to everyone who's been reading along with this WIP - I promised you I would finish it and I will!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is back, and Phasma is bringing the BDE _and_ the pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everren) for the awesome beta and advice!
> 
> Please enjoy our new OTP - you'll know it when you see it!
> 
> Mind the updated tags - our cinnamon roll is feeling extra FRESH!
> 
> I had no idea where this was going when I started but I'm really happy where it ended up. Hope you do too!

Clad in their matching white robes and spa slippers, Ben and Rey descended each of the grand staircases down to the first floor, hand in hand. At least for the time being, they didn’t have quite as much of a need to devour each other en route.

He led her into the large chef’s kitchen on the main floor, which was fully equipped for the large banquets and charity dinners that his family’s company occasionally hosted onsite. They both startled to find the kitchen packed with their friends, Charles, and even _Poe,_ their hiking guide, gathered around the center island, drinking and laughing. 

Helming the giant stovetop, wearing a white chef’s coat and little else, was Phasma, expertly flipping pancakes in the air as Kaydel leaned back against the counter, cradling a champagne glass filled with orange juice. 

Rose and her new paramour, whose name Rey would later discover was Hux, were canoodling on a pair of kitchen stools over a plate of artfully arranged fruit, feeding each other watermelon chunks, grapes and honeydew melon slices. 

Finn stood behind Jannah, his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling into her neck as they chatted with Mitaka, who was standing on the other side of the stove, cracking eggs into a bowl. 

Charles held court at the head of the island pouring champagne and various fruit juices into slender flutes and passing them out. Poe stood behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. 

Finn reached out to receive his glass from Charles and held it to Jannah’s lips as she tried not to laugh, making it dribble down her chin. He kissed her gently, lapping up the juice and pulling her into a deep kiss, eliciting howls from the rest of the group. 

Kaydel was the first to notice Rey and Ben’s presence.

“Jesus Christ, you two, ever hear of picking up the fucking phone? I thought you were dead! Should have figured you were too busy fucking to hear your phone going off nonstop!”

Rey blushed and Ben put his arm around her defensively.

“Sorry, it’s all my fault. I wore her out and we fell asleep.” 

“I bet you did,” Kaydel smirked, holding up her glass for a toast. “I’m just giving you shit, Charles told us you were fine. To Ben and Rey fucking!” 

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered in unison while Rey hid her face in Ben’s chest in embarrassment.

“Alright, alright, everyone, back to your mimosas, nothing to see here.” Rey gestured with her hands for everyone to bring it down a notch.

A glance at the clock on the microwave revealed it was almost one o’clock in the morning. Something about all the heat and that relentless dicking down had really put her down for the count. 

The smell of bacon and eggs was mouthwatering. Rose waved her over and gestured to a place setting at the adjacent chair.

“Pull up a seat, sweetie, I’ve missed you!” 

Rey rounded the island and accepted a glass from Charles’ outstretched hand. 

“Miss Rey,” he winked and clinked his own glass to hers. 

“Thank you, Charles. Hi, Poe.”

Poe snuggled up against Charles’s back and notched his chin over his shoulder. “I just love when people make love connections on my hikes. It’s exactly how I met Charles here. Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

Charles approximated a blush and snuggled back into Poe. “He keeps me warm when the house is empty most of the year, indeed. Although I think we both know I wasn’t there for the hiking. Anyway, somehow I tricked him into being with me, and here we are.”

“You know that’s not true, I practically had to chase you down to get you to go on a date with me.”

“Well, I simply couldn’t imagine you’d want an old queen like me.”

“Fifty-eight is _not_ old, knock that off, silly. Besides, you’re like a fine wine, baby,” Poe grinned as he kissed Charles’s shoulder.

“You two,” Rey gestured at them. “Simply adorable.”

She took her seat next to Rose and nodded at her new male companion. 

“Hi! I’m—” 

“I know who you are,” he retorted sharply, his face stony and cold. 

“Babe, calm down, she’s just saying hi. Rey, he’s practically _feral_. I’m going to have to keep you in line, won’t I, babe?” 

Hux’s face quickly melted into a boyish grin and he snapped his teeth at her playfully. He growled into her neck as she dissolved into a girlish fit of laughter. Clearly Rey wasn’t the only one forging a magical connection this weekend.

“Very cute, you guys,” Rey beamed as she scooped up a strawberry and bit into it. It was enormous and sweet and the first thing she had eaten in almost a day. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped the wilted green top onto her clean plate to grab a slice of melon, quickly devouring that as well.

As she got her fill of the sumptuous fruit, Rey took in the scene around her, marveling at how easily everyone had coupled, or in Kaydel’s case, throupled up. Mitaka massaged slow circles into Phasma’s lower back as she scrambled eggs in a pan, and Kaydel fed her bites of rejected pancakes in between sips of mimosa. 

Finn excused himself to the restroom, and Jannah made her way over to Rose and Rey, settling in between them to drape her arms around both of their shoulders.

“So? What do you guys think about me and Finn? Can you bloody believe it?” 

Rey gulped down a lump of watermelon and smiled in return.

“Of course we can, we all totally called it that this would be the weekend he confessed his love for you!” Rey chided. “You’ve been on how many perfect dates? Five? Ten?”

Rose playfully swatted Hux away from kissing her neck. “Yeah, give it up, did he finally drop the l-bomb or what?”

“Even better,” Jannah whispered conspiratorially. “He asked me to _move in_ with him when he starts his residency next year. I’m going to be Mrs. McDreamy by 2022, y’all. It’s all going according to plan.”

Rey’s heart warmed with affection and happiness for her friend. Jannah was a Head ER Nurse and Finn was a surgical intern at her hospital. According to Rose, who worked as an administrator there, everyone had been rooting for two of the most attractive people in the unit to get together. Rose had even won the office pool when they had officially declared themselves to HR.

The girls chatted happily as Mitaka filled the island with more of Phasma’s steaming hot and delicious creations: eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes with blueberries, chocolate chips and whipped cream. Charles added silver serving tools to each platter and fussed over the napkin and silverware arrangements. Rey filled her plate to the brim, and Ben smiled admiringly at her from across the room where he had been chatting absentmindedly with Kaydel and Phasma. He seemed to take delight in how Rey ate like a wild gremlin, as if someone were going to snatch the plate away from her mid-bite. 

Rey finally caught his eye and smiled back, her cheeks rounded with food like a chipmunk. She felt so content and satisfied, and no longer wished heinous revenge upon Rose for organizing this day-turned-overnight trip. Maybe she would actually take her up on that Escape Room idea Rose had mentioned a few weeks back. Maybe Ben could come _with_ her, as her _date_. She stared dreamily into space, imagining them guessing all the clues first and pissing off Finn royally, and startled as Ben came up from behind to wrap his arms around her and snuggle against her.

He kissed her cheek and she leaned back into the fluffy softness of his robe, only partly obscuring the hard planes of muscled chest underneath. She closed her eyes and savored the moment of being so content— full of food and being cherished by someone who might one day love her if she played her cards right. If only she could let herself be _enough_ , be someone who stopped _questioning_ everything, someone who took risks, like going on stupid hikes, and taking handsome stranger’s numbers, and letting them dirty her up in a dive bar bathroom. But she _had_ taken all of those risks, so maybe she could give herself a little credit, finally.

Tomorrow, she would head back to downtown Raleigh, to her boring desk job, and her one-bedroom apartment next to the Children’s Museum and across from the little park where she watched other people being happy. Suddenly she realized that she didn't know where Ben lived, or if his life would match hers outside this protective bubble, and she felt a bolt of solid fear. She couldn’t—wouldn’t— let this end. 

Her eyes snapped open anxiously and she turned her head up and back to find him staring down at her so sweetly, melting her nerves back down a bit. 

“Hey,” he crooned, concern wrinkling his features. “You doing okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I think I just ate too fast or something.”

“I noticed,” he grinned wider than before. “I like watching you eat. It’s exciting, like, ‘what’s she gonna do next?’ ‘How much can she chew at once?’” 

Rey blushed, not realizing she had been observed in her natural trash panda state. 

“I guess I'm a little tired too. Maybe we should head back up.”

“Pancakes are gone already? Jesus, you people are like bottomless pits. Shall I make more?” Phasma enquired with an exasperated tone. 

She was like an Amazonian, femme version of Gordon Ramsey in the borrowed, white chef’s coat, her long toned legs and a hint of ass cheek peeking out from beneath. 

“Oh, relax, it’s not our fault you’re so good at cooking, Big Mama. Just one more batch, pretty please?” Hux teased. They had been best friends since grad school and he was the only one who could call her that. 

Phasma’s face softened in a way Rey had not been able to witness previously and she looked almost sweet, girlish even.

“Alright, fucko. Ben, sweetie, won’t you please fetch me some more baking soda from the pantry?”  
  


Rey, feeling an inexplicable need to serve and impress Phasma, leapt off her stool.

“I’ll get it.”

Phasma smiled approvingly and Rey couldn’t help but feel good to have won the stern woman over.

“Thanks, sweet cheeks. Grab some more chocolate chips while you’re in there, won’t you?” 

She padded in the direction of a short, darkened hallway opposite where they had entered the kitchen, to locate the pantry door, trying at various doorknobs until one gave way. 

She pulled the chain in the center of the large closet, which was lined with well-stocked and beautifully organized shelves, laden to the brim with every dry good imaginable. She turned towards what appeared to be the baking section, to search for a tin of baking soda and some chocolate chips, and without warning, felt a heavy hand seize her hip and another cover her mouth.

“Shhhh,” Ben whispered in her ear. “Let’s play the quiet game.”

Rey nearly dissolved into a puddle as she gripped the shelf in front of her and melted back into his giant mass. His fingers dug into her hips and pressed upwards, pulling the front of her robe apart roughly to paw at one of her tits. He molded his hand to the shape of it before pinching her nipple achingly slowly, drawing it out and kneading it between his big, solid fingertips. Rey stifled a low moan as her pussy came to life, a fresh coating of slick gushing onto her inner thighs. She didn’t think she had anything left in her, but Ben could turn her on in an instant. He just kept surprising her. 

The feeling of his hand clamped over her mouth and holding her jaw steady thrilled her a bit. Being taken by surprise, and then practically manhandled with the group a few paces beyond the door that he had left slightly ajar, had left her positively _throbbing._

He pressed his hand down the length of her torso, firmly traveling down her stomach, pressing her back roughly against his hardening cock. He began teasing her clit immediately with soft strokes as Rey tried her best not to vocalize her desire for more, lest she ruin their game and bring in the cavalry for the nearly forgotten pancake ingredients.

“You like this, you dirty little whore? You want me to fuck you in this closet with everyone outside, knowing they could walk in at any moment? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want someone to catch you bent over with my dick buried inside you?”

She nodded as best she could with his hand clamped over her mouth. She savored this feeling of helplessness as he ground the heel of his hand right above her clit. As if he could read her thoughts, he pulled her robe apart and bunched it over her hips to bare her completely. His robe was already open, his cock flushed, red and leaking. He shoved his knee between her legs to spread them further apart and fisted himself at the base, still holding his other hand over her mouth, her breaths increasingly insistent against his skin.

Sweet, tender Ben was gone, and Rey braced herself for more. He slid the head of his cock up and down her slit, groaning softly as she soaked him. 

“So fucking wet for me. Such a greedy little slut.”

She shivered at his words, her cunt clenching in anticipation, eager to be filled again, sweet soreness be damned. She clung to the shelves in front of her as he held her jaw tightly, arching her back and thrusting her hips into him as he guided himself into her desperate hole. 

“Yeah, that’s right. You need to be filled up, don’t you? So empty without my big, fat cock inside you. Take this cock! Take it!” he hissed, his voice a whisper-scream. 

Rey whimpered as he drove into her, hot and hard, gripping her hip with a sticky hand, fingers digging into the soft flesh there. 

“Shh. Stay fucking quiet while I fuck you, unless you want everyone in the other room to know what a needy little slut you are.”

She _was_ a needy little slut. She could never get enough of his big hands spanning her body, his big, thick cock, his hot breath in her ear, or his sinful mouth everywhere she wanted and needed it.

He pulled her hair to the side to lick hot, sloppy kisses up and down her neck, then reached back around to slip his fingers over her clit. This time, he was less coordinated, unhinged—craven. She didn’t need much to reach her peak, and yet it felt long and drawn out, an excruciatingly sordid pleasure, winding out of her slowly like thread from a spool. Her mouth was still covered and her eyes shut tight as her pleasure bloomed. He pummeled her soaking-wet pussy, eliciting lewd slapping sounds that mingled with his ragged breaths in her ear. 

“Come for me now, my dirty little slut. Do it. Do it right fucking now.”

Rey cried out and her pleasure snapped like a rubber band, her whole body shaking. 

“Fuck! Yes! Fuck, so good for me, baby. Such a good fucking girl, baby.” 

He let out a long, high groan, like it almost hurt to come so hard, driving himself deep and holding tight to her waist, draping himself over her body. He finally let go of her mouth and gripped her shoulder for dear life as his come exploded from his body and painted her insides. He held himself still, her pussy still throbbing like a heartbeat around his shaft, jerking his hips with each subsequent spurt, until she had finally wrung every last drop from him. 

Both coated with a sheen of sweat, robes torn asunder, panting, and leaning against the shelves, they must have made quite the picture. 

A gentle knock broke the spell. 

“Um, sweetie? Rey? I know you guys are busy, but could you just, like, _roll_ the baking soda out the door? We’re all still pretty hungry.” 

Rose. She had heard. Everything.

They both laughed hysterically, Ben straightening them both up to standing, so he could slip out of her and fasten his robe. Rey tied hers shut as well, and busied herself with locating the familiar yellow and red canister and rolling it towards the door gingerly, as if it were a hand grenade. It rolled out the open door and hit the wall parallel, and Rose’s hand appeared outstretched to retrieve it. 

“Don’t worry about the chips guys, take your time,” Rose called out reassuringly. 

Rey turned around and swatted Ben on the shoulder. 

“Quiet game, huh? Maybe don’t be so fucking good at this for a change?”

He looked down at her, a shit-eating grin lighting up his entire face, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Maybe don’t be so fucking gorgeous and tempting. You turn me into a goddamned animal, woman.” 

He pulled her back into him by way of his hands spanning her ass, and she looped her arms up over his neck. 

“Just kiss me, please. Give me strength for what I’m about to face out there.”

He complied, smoothing her hair down, and surprising her with a tender kiss on the forehead. 

“I don’t know about your friends, but mine are very sex-positive. Plus I’m usually the one who never gets laid when we come out here. Phasma and Hux always have better luck than me. They’ll never admit it, but I can tell they’re proud. Plus, Hux actually acknowledged you exist. You’re best friends now, congratulations.”

“Oh, well, in that case, surely I shouldn’t be embarrassed we just fucked in front of the flour and sugar. However, I’m still convinced this whole, ‘You’re the only girl I’ve ever brought here’ routine is all a very well-calculated act, given your sexual prowess, but we shall see.”

His smile dropped. 

“I’m not joking. I don’t ever do this. This may sound really fucking cliche, but you… you’re special. I don’t want this to be our last night together.”

Her heartbeat quickened, and anxiety laid itself over her chest like a lead blanket. 

“What’s wrong? What did I say?”

“Sorry, I just. I just had a thought that we know nothing about each other. I don’t even know where you live.”

Ben’s eyes lit up and his voice became excited. “Oh, yeah of course. I wanna learn everything about you, too. I’m in downtown Raleigh, kinda near the Children’s Museum and Moore Square. You know that parking lot, the one with the butterfly mural? I’m right on that block. What about you? Please say somewhere in the vicinity of the Triangle so I don’t have to move.”

Rey’s heart nearly burst. “Me too!”

  
  
“Oh, you’re downtown?” 

“No, Ben.” She looked him dead in the eyes. “I live _next_ to the museum.” 

Rey grinned as the possibilities exploded through her brain, and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She kissed him not with lust or wanting, but with joyous relief as his strong arms surrounded her, lifting her up. 

“You mean you live next to _me,_ ” he growled possessively, spinning her in a circle. “Good luck getting rid of me now.”

She laid her head on his chest and they swayed back and forth as he rubbed circles over her back. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Ben.” 

She had so much more to dream of now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not shipping C-3Poe don't even @ me!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments. This was a blast to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
